


[Insert Clever Title Here]

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Chase discuss dom/sub things</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Insert Clever Title Here]

Chase gasped, heart pounding in his chest, jaw tightening. House’s cane was pressed against his neck.   
“Get off’a me!” Chase demanded.  
House smirked.  
“You’re pretty,” House teased, and Chase blushed a bit, “And…love the accent.”  
Chase pushed House away, but the older one pinned him to the wall.  
“Heart’s racing. You’re into this.”  
“I told you, I’m not into that…”  
House grabbed the back of Chase’s neck, whispered gruffly into his ear: “Everybody lies.” Chase laughed.  
“Really?” The younger one mocked.  
“Give me a break, it’s been a long day.”  
House considered his options: he had sexy little Chase pinned against the wall in his office. Now, what to do? He could let Chase go, play this off as one of his antics. Or maybe, just maybe, he could tell the truth, be honest. At best, Chase would reject him, and at worst, well…he didn’t know. He decided that he’d better decide quickly, because the close proximity to Chase and newly placed hand over his mouth threatened to send the Australian into a panic attack.  
“Nervous?” House teased.  
Chase’s eyes took a pleading look to them, and House recognized the fear building up, legitimate fear.  
“Breathe,” House commanded, removing his hand from Chase’s mouth, “I need to run a question by you.”  
“You scared me half to death just to ask a damn question?” Chase demanded.  
House stepped back from Chase, leaving the younger one to question what had just happened.  
“Have you ever slept with a guy?”  
“What?” Chase exclaimed, “What the hell kind of…”  
“HAVE…YOU…EVER…”  
“Yes!” Chase interrupted, “It was a while ago…What does this have to do with anything?”  
House shook his head.  
“Forget it.”  
“Are you trying to tell me something?”  
“Yeah,” House took a deeply sarcastic tone, “Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you. Day and night, you’re all I can think about.”  
“Why are you doing this?” Chase asked.  
“Doing what?”  
“Screwing with me.”  
“It’s fun. We have fun here.”  
“YOU have fun,” Chase said lightly, “The rest of us just suffer.”

House smirked and leaned onto his cane.   
“I wanted to know,” He began, “If you were into that kind of thing, because…You know what? Never mind.”  
“Tell me.”  
“See, you could never like me,” House said, “You’re too smart for that, at least in the common sense department. But…Cameron isn’t the only one I hired for their looks.”  
“You said you hired me because my father called.”  
“Among reasons,” House said, and Chase gave him an ‘are you serious?’ look, “I…I know, it’s weird, probably for us both.”  
Chase sighed.  
“When I said I wasn’t into that…I’m not into being a dom.”  
House nodded, indicating for Chase to continue.  
“You have to listen,” Chase continued, “Respect the sub, and you did that, but…”  
“But?”  
“You have a lot to learn.”  
“So, teach me.”  
“Okay.”


End file.
